Just Like That
by x-Luniana-x
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have prepared a meeting in Lux with a rather shy witness. When both their attentions lie elsewhere, things go down south in more ways than one. Punishment is in order. / This is a SMUT-fic-present, with a few kinks, mainly manhandling and Lucifer's talented fingers.[COMPLETE]


**A/N: This is for my dear On the Darker Side, as a little present in return. Also as a big thank you for all your support, the lovely conversations and the absolute naughtiness going on in your brain (and therefor being in sync with mine). Just saying. Eggplant. Thank you darling.**

**This is absolutely not beta-ed, most likely contains grammar and vocabulary mistakes, and if you haven't yet guessed it so far, this is smut. It's not brutal, but certainly a bit rougher smut. So you've been warned. If you like some manhandling and the use of Lucifer's talented piano-fingers... then this is your smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just Like That

They had prepared the setup for almost two weeks and tonight was the night. Arthur Sullivan was lured with a wicked little scheme to come to Lux. He was supposedly the witness of a homicide and the LAPD had tried to find and get into contact with him for three weeks without a result. So Lucifer pulled some strings and called in a handful of favors, resulting in Arthur agreeing to meet up with the Devil himself. Unfortunately for Chloe and Lucifer, their man suffered from persecution mania, making his appearance in the club a very risky move and his reactions would be hard to foresee. There was still the possibility of him not turning up at all.

It was almost midnight, the club was packed with people dancing and drinking, the air filled with sweat, alcohol and the never subsiding invisible, yet undeniably thick fog of arousal. Chloe had positioned herself at the side of the bar, stirring the olive in her untouched martini. Drinking on the job was out of question, yet, for the sake of keeping her cover and appearing like just a normal guest, and considering their very untrusting witness, ordering the drink was a necessity. And it wasn't that she had to pay for it anyways.

Her eyes flickered towards the entrance again. Arthur was careful and clearly took his time as she and Lucifer were waiting for half an hour already and she was starting to lose her patience. Usually, she was much more controlled on a job like this, but today was different. Because her eyes did flicker not only from her martini towards the entrance and back, but were also pulled to glance across the room, to the big main, half-circle white couch, where Lucifer had positioned himself. This constant pull, like an invisible magnet, was starting to bug her, because she really wanted to stay focused.

The couch was his regular seat whenever up for taking requests and wasn't plunging into the crowd to dance and party with his guests. It would draw the immediate attention of Arthur onto him, with spotlights and the positioning of the couch being perfect to be seen from the entrance already. Chloe took note of how Lucifer's dark eyes glared back at her. He seemed tense and she felt irritated and annoyed, because she figured he was probably pissed. Afterall, Lucifer was known for a lot of things, but patience wasn't one of them. He was likely wishing to party with the rest of the crowd, and have a drinking excess all the while being praised and grinded against from pretty much every other person on the dancefloor, women and men alike. Sighing, she turned back to her martini and subconsciously nipped at her drink. _Damn his charm. Him and his damn british accent, his damn three-piece-suit and those freaking, damn mesmerizing eyes that make you feel like he's stipping you naked and stares right into your soul and… _

"You want another, Miss Decker?" a young male's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, making her startle.

Glancing up, she saw the barkeeper Benjamin look at her, patiently waiting for her answer, while scrubbing dry one longdrink glass after another. Frowning, Chloe shook her head, checking her glass, "Oh, I'm not even really drink-" she stopped and sighed, noticing she had downed the complete martini without even realizing it. _Great… now how exactly did that happen?! Oh right… Lucifer._ Liking her lips, and tasting the last remains of the alcohol, she shook her head at Benjamin with an apologetic smile. "No, thanks." Pushing the empty glass aside with yet another sigh, she turned towards the stairs with its main entrance again. Then she felt the pull again and gritted her teeth. Her heart started thundering and she hesitantly turned on her barstool, catching a glimpse of her partner across the other side of the room.

* * *

He tried to focus on the job. For her. He really tried. But he felt helpless about his constant desire to look at her. This freaking magnetic pull. _Why, bloody hell, WHY did she chose to wear that dress today?! She's usually so uncomfortable in dresses and it would be easier to move a dad-damn mountain before she'd accept wearing something as daring and fit as this, especially coming from leftover from my female overnighters._ He gulped, his body stiffening in all places as he stared at the exposed skin of her upper back. His mind was reeling as his eyes wandered hungrily, thinking of his lips and tongue memorizing the soft planes of her neck and back. His breathing became strained and trembled from tension as he imagined his body pressing against her back, making her bend over and...

Giggles and chattering left and right from him were merely a blur, much like the music vibrating through the air, engulfing him a white noise. All he could see was her. That was until he noticed the men around her, immediately interrupting his little daydream. Oh, for fucks sake, he knew these disgusting, lecherous, deprived looks of men all too well. He could tell they had plenty of money, but certainly no manners, drooling and sniffling like damn hyenas, badmouthing over the women they categorized as their prey, trying get a sneaky look on them, preferably up their skirts, or a sweaty touch to their thighs. _Dirty scumbags._ He focused, directing his evolved hearing directly at them.

"_...Fuck, man, just look at those delicious, full lips… I swear I'd give her a proper treat to suck and swallow…"_

"_...mmmm what do you think about taking turns with her? Use and fill her up? I bet she'd want it real rough and dirty. It's always the beautiful ones, ya know?"_

"_...Ya think she's a screamer? Fuck, I'd love having her scream while pounding her. Wish my old bitch at home would let me-"_

He growled in disgust, feeling the hair on his neck stand. They didn't know how to truly please a woman, let alone what a real man behaved like. He knew how fuck, to please and how to properly push a woman from one orgasm to her next until she'd beg him to stop from exhaustion and in worry of passing out. Blinking he inhaled deeply, noticing the thick perfume basically all around him and he glanced to his sides only to find four women sitting left and right of him. They smiled at him, giggled, bit their lips, blinked seductively with their overly mascaraed lashes and shamelessly began to touch his thighs, arms and shoulders. His devilish magnetic charm simply had no off-switch. One woman, a beautiful blonde, gently caressed over his right cheek, making him turn his head. He was so out and irritated of what he had listened to just seconds before, he was too whirled up to even bother resisting. It was just so trivial, as what they were doing didn't affect him the slightest bit. But what those lowlifes had said, had him enraged.

Turning his face with disinterest, he looked back at Chloe, his brows tightened to a deep frown. He knew he should better try and focus again on their job. To check the entrance and be on the lookout for that damn guy. But his eyes stayed fixed on her back, his pulse thundering. Suddenly her frame shifted on the barstool and her eyes met his intense stare.

He could see her expression change in an instant. At first, she looked hesitant, curious, and there was a glimmer of desire, but then all of a sudden, her eyes widened and her jaw tensed. _Is she… angry? At me!? What the bloody hell did I do? _

* * *

She glared, her chest aching at the view she had trouble tearing her eyes away from. Those braindead dress up dolls were dragging their fingers all over him, while he just… stared. _Did he want for me to watch how they were basically begging for his attention? Is this some sort of sick turn on for him?_ She felt her cheeks flush with a fit of jealousy, her core shivering and heating up as she took in the sight of one of the girls putting his left hand on her upper thigh, which he firmly squeezed. All the while not pulling his almost maniac gaze away. _What the hell? Why doesn't he do anything, push them away? Why hasn't he ever grabbed _my _thigh like that in the car when we were-_ She blinked, trembling in shock from the sudden course her thoughts had taken in the blink of an eye. _Wait, am I drunk?! Is that's what's going on? Shit. Okay, Decker, just focus back, check the entrance, wait for the guy to show up and don't look suspicious. Got it._

With a heavy intake of the thick air hanging in the club, she tore her eyes away from him, determined to get back to being professional. They had after all prepared a lot for this meeting and she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

Only seconds later, she startled, almost having to rub her eyes to be sure she was not mistaken, spotting the slender shape of Arthur Sullivan enter and standing at the top stairs, overlooking the club. She spotted him glancing towards Lucifer with a nod to himself, but then his gaze shifted. Too fast for her to turn away, Chloe's and Arthur's both eyes met and hers as well as his widened, shocked. His at the realisation of this being a set up and hers of her cover being blown. _FUCK!_

Arthur was gone faster than she could jump up from the barstool and she knew in an instant, she wouldn't be able to force her way through the crowd and chase after him to get a hold on him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Hands balled into fists, she stood, trembling with anger at the missed opportunity. Turning, she directed her rage at the person clearly responsible for the situation and stormed towards him.

* * *

His eyes had twitched when she so obviously forced herself to look away from him. Why did she have such difficulty to just look away, if she was this angry. She clearly was angry or was it… Looking to his sides again, he sighed. _Does she mind the women? Is she… jealous? _He swallowed at the idea. Surely she wasn't. She had made it perfectly clear to him how she held no sexual interest in him whatsoever. But then... Why was it he had seen that hint of desire in her eyes just moments before? _It clearly _was _desire… I'm sure of it. I know when I see even the smallest ounce of it emerge to the surface of a cool facade…_

"You GODDAMN idiot!" the Detective shouted at him, suddenly having stormed straight up to him. "He's gone!"

He was taken off guard from several things at once: Her having closed the distance to him without him having even realized how the seconds had passed by since he last looked at her. Her face having blushed a dark shade of red. Something about someone being gone and lastly, the one that actually hurt and angered him, her insult. "I beg your _bloody pardon_?" he grumbled and stood, going from _being towered_ from her, to _towering over her _in one fluid move.

"I said, he's gone! And it's your fault!" she exclaimed, giving the women on the couch an angry glare, "I'm gonna change and go home." Muttering something under her breath about decency and responsibility, she turned on her heels and moved with quick strides over to his private elevator.

"What the hell are you talking about? Hey!" Lucifer hissed, watching how she turned her back on him and simply stormed off. He followed, fuming with anger and confusion about her accusations and slipped into the elevator before the doors closed. "So?!" he grunted as he slammed the button to his penthouse. He had to control his appearance as to not having his eyes to accidentally show the raging fires of hell in them, which were pretty much representative to the anger he felt whirling around inside of him.

"So!?" she mocked him back, crossing her arms in front of her chest, involuntarily pressing her breasts tighter and therefore offering a much more ample view on her cleavage. "You let him slip! Arthur! He walked in, looked at you looking at me and saw me staring at him! And he ran off immediately!"

He frowned, just now realizing that she spoke of that forsaken witness, and stepped closer, his frame seeming to soak up whatever space available in the elevator. The air was tingling from frustration between them. "I didn't _let _him slip, I just didn't even notice him in the first place!" he vehemently defended himself. His eyes flickered over her, distracted from the way her chest was rising and falling from her heavy breathing.

"Well you were supposed to keep your eyes open!" she countered, making a step back. Her pulse was thundering in her ears and she noticed that the impact of his moshus aftershave didn't help, but made it worse.

Flailing his arms, Lucifer sighed and exclaimed with emphasis, "They _were_! But it seems like _yours _were either malfunctioning this evening, or you had your mind a million miles away, Detective. Or haven't you noticed the men towards your left, raking their disgusting pop eyes over your shape, talking about how they'd love to give you _a_ _proper treat to suck and swallow_?"

She gaped and was momentarily stunned. "Wh-what!? First of all, I don't give a damn about what a few drunk men talk about. And secondly, how dare you to accuse _me_ for drawing other people's attention!? You were supposed to watch out for the guy! Instead you were busy soaking up the attention of four women hardly dressed in anything more than two small pieces of cloth, swooning and touching you all over like they'd want for you to fuck them on the dancefloor for everyone to see! Goddamnit Lucifer! Can't you for once, keep your damn hands to yourself!"

He was boiling with rage, panting heavily and trying his best to stay composed as the sight of her firm angry stare was doing strange things to him. He could feel the frustration in the air, but it was laced with thick waves of a sexual desire, Lucifer hadn't fully noticed before. "I didn't do a bloody thing!" he snarled, clenching his jaw and teeth together. His fingers twitched and he felt the distinct need to have them slip around her neck, squeezing just hard enough for her to her to squirm and feel his strength.

Chloe took in his shape, realizing just now that he was appearing much bigger all of a sudden, as if his anger was making him even more muscular and taller. She pushed aside the primal urge to have his tall frame cover her, but couldn't help the tingling and rush that went directly in between her legs. "That's exactly my point!"

The elevator pinged and its doors slipped open, with Chloe leading the way, storming inside. But Lucifer was far from letting the topic simply pass like that and caught up with her in three wide strides, grabbing her wrist. "You would have wanted me to do something!?" he muttered and tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" She pulled and tried to get away from him. It was and angry, but rather half hearted attempt. The firm touch of him sent a jolt through her, and she noticed now, how he had started to walk her backwards into his penthouse. "What are you doing?!"

His eyes darkened to almost black and his body felt on fire. What was this woman doing to him? How was it, she was so rude and angry at him and still he felt an overwhelming need to devour and please her in every way possible? He caught her free hand and continued walking them both further into his living room. "Maybe it would have been even _better_, if I had actually cared about them... I could have brought them up here, shoved them onto the couch, _properly fucked_ them from one divine climax to the next and have them crying out my name in pleasure!"

She didn't resist. Not really. She was frustrated and didn't know what else to do about it, finding herself staring into his eyes and getting lost in them, while her body was steadily shoved through the room, without her aware of their destination. All she felt was a burning. She felt it on her wrists with Lucifer gripping her, she felt it in the devious and wicked way his eyes wandered over her body as he pushed her along, and she felt his words torment her core with a yearning and wild urge that made her feverish. "Oh yeah!? Well too bad! Now you have to put up with me instead!" She caught a moment of irritation from him and managed to reach for the lapels of his dress jacket, pulling him down to her.

She crushed his lips down against hers and kissed him, brushing his jacket eagerly off over his shoulders. The kiss was wild and angry as she was sucking and biting on his lower lip, but along with her anger, she also poured a wave of pent up tension of desire and passion into her kiss, being rewarded from a desperate, deep groan from Lucifer. His hands had let go of her wrists and instead snaked their way around her petite waist, pressing her against him, his throbbing cock providing a prominent friction she longed to feel without them both covered by clothes.

He pulled his head away just a little, panting, his lips swollen from her attack and his brows pinched as he wondered what _this _was. He watched as she gripped the collar of his shirt. She wanted him. Clearly. But hadn't she denied her interest in him? She surely had only lied to herself it seemed. He didn't mind that at all, but he was irritated about her eagerness. Was this was she truly wanted or was she going to regret this the next day once all the hormones had calmed down again? He had to ask. He wanted to be sure, no matter if they were both in a whirlwind of anger and sexual desire, he needed to be sure of her consent. So he reached to her wrists again, gently this time and checked her expression intently. "You want this?"

She paused, heavily breathing and flustered, her eyes wild with the mix of desire and anger still, his sudden move and words taking her off guard. She used it as a moment to form a clear, coherent thought, to ask herself if this was truly what she wanted. Suddenly she had all kinds of dirty images turn up in her mind. Holy shit, yes, of course this was what she wanted. Instead of giving him a satisfying verbal answer though, she reached for his belt, starting to hastily unfasten it.

His eyes twitched in surprise at her move. He just couldn't understand this bloody woman! But obviously _this _was her answer for him. However, even though she seemed to want this, he was going to do it on his terms. She had been distracting _him _after all. She had worn this deliciously sinful dress, and she had the nerves to insult him and accuse him of having messed things up. He would pay her back appropriately. With a growl he snapped for her hands. "Very well then…" he purred lowly, his eyes wandering over her neck and cleavage, his tongue running between his teeth in anticipation. "Tell me… Detective…" He leaned closer, released one of her hands and ran his fingertips playfully along her side. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?" His voice had dropped in an instant, becoming full on heavy from seduction and carnal desire.

"What you would have done to them." she breathed, feeling the hair stand on her neck as his breath and voice vibrated against her ear, her core immediately trembling. She felt him waiting, looming and stalking, not yet satisfied with her response and she knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "Fuck me, Lucifer. Fuck me as hard as-"

He didn't let her finish. Instead he crushed his lips on her, brutishly invaded her mouth with his tongue and sucked her lips, deep growls and moans mixing in between them. His hands started to move to her back, working open her zip and peeling the shimmering dark red fabric down her curves. He helped her out of the dress and took in her nude body. Well, almost nude, as she was merely wearing a black thong now that left little to the imagination. Hell yes, he would give her what she wanted and he'd take from her what he needed. With a soft push, he guided her down on the couch, while lowering himself down onto his knees in front of her.

He couldn't recall the last time, he had been in such a desperate, sexual tension. It must have been eons. Because of this, and together with her deserving a certain kind of treatment, Lucifer intentionally let her feel his power over her. With a hiss, he tore her underwear apart and tossed the small unfortunate piece of fabric aside, before slipping his arms around her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the couch.

Chloe's breath was fast and ragged. She was angry at his brutishness, but at the same time felt her folds getting wetter with each second he dominated the next move. She anticipated them even and raised her head a bit to still be able to fully look at what he was doing. In a mind numbing heat, she bit on her finger, while her free hand took a hold onto the nearest pillow.

With a lewd look and smirk, he leaned over her, his eyes sparkling with hunger as he stopped just inches away from her lips. "Oh, I _will _fuck you… I will fuck you in all ways you can imagine and more. First of all…" He deliberately inhaled deeply, moisturizing his lips and moving his right hand up and along her inner right thigh, "I will fuck you with my fingers." He watched her shiver and exhale a trembling, hot breath, hearing her heart thunder so close to him. Then he rose a brow, asking challengingly, "How many do you think you can take, Detective?"

She moaned and released her finger to reach out to his cheek. But Lucifer beat her to it and used his left hand to snatch her wrist, pinning it easily on top of the couch. Fuck, she craved all of his ten, freakingly talented fingers inside her if she'd be able to have them! Swallowing she looked up at him, feeling his fingers on her thigh moving closer to her heat. "T.. t… two…" she stuttered, sucking in another breath, trying to cool her head, but to no avail.

He chuckled at her response. "Only two? My, my… why so modest?" he purred, his voice dropping lower again. "I bet on three..." He slowly brushed his right hand's fingers towards her center, lazily circling right above her clit, and finally dragging his middle finger down through her folds, coaxing it with her juices. "Mmm… your body's screaming to feel me already. So eager…" He locked eyes with eyes, watching her hungrily, darkly and with a hint of cunning as he pushed his long digit inside her wetness. "One."

Chloe gasped, the feeling of his long finger so easily sliding deep into her, curling in just the right way was already sending her into overdrive and he hadn't even made a damn thrusting movement. She inertly cursed at how good he felt and how she wanted to feel so much more right away. Biting on her lower lip she held back a whimpering moan, that threatened to erupt from her, begging for him to continue.

But he didn't have to hear her. He could read her body language just fine. Satisfied, Lucifer let go of her left hand and used his own to caress down along her cheek until resting on her throat. "Ready for more, I see..." he whispered in a husky tone, squeezing his fingers around her ever so lightly, only strong enough to slightly press into her skin for her to feel the pressure. Upon hearing her finally release a pent up, loud moan, he aligns his ring finger, sliding inside and carefully stretching her further. Again, he curled it just the right way, looking very much forward to what he had planned next. "Two."

She quivered and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. So she gave in, trembled in submission of two of his long fingers, delicate, but still strong, which she was reminded of the moment he started to move them and her vision blurred. Forcefully she slammed her head back against the soft padding of the couch, his digits pressing and massaging her magic spot with an almost vicious precision. "Holy shit!" she cried out and panted, feeling her walls tremble in the built up of an orgasm.

Again he let out a snicker as he loomed over her, his right hand increasing its thumping and curling movements while his left tightened around her throat just a little more. "Not quite holy I'm afraid… but certainly divine…" he quipped and his voice darkened again. "Look at me, Detective. Tell me… Do you like it when my fingers tighten around you…? When I use just enough pressure so it influences your breathing and make it a tiny bit difficult…?" He felt his cock throbbing in his pants, at her wetness making indecent slick sounds, accompanied by her moans and whimpers, turning it into an orchestra of pure lewdness. And he wanted to drown in it. He looked forward to so much more.

"F-fuck…" she groaned and felt a pleasant jolt go through her body at the feel of his fingers tightening around her throat. Yes, she could feel it… Her breathing being slightly influenced by his hand squeezing. Swallowing, also slightly more difficult, she tilted her head, forcing herself to keep her eyes open and looking back at him. And Jesus-Fucking-Christ his eyes were inches away from hers and he was doing this thing again where all she could think about was being stripped bare to her soul, which was ironic, thinking she was already laying there naked, while Lucifer fingerfucked her pussy with such talent as if he was playing on his piano. "Y-yes. Yes, I… I love to feel you… ngh… make me feel you, Lucifer…"

His eye gazed and he had to sum up quite a lot of willpower to not have his eyes turn to embers and having them blaze right into her, swallowing her awhole. "Feel me? Oh yesss… I will make it so that _all _you feel is _me_. Mmm… such a naughty Detective… mmm..." he whispered hotly against her lips as he thrusted his fingers harder against her swollen sensitive spot. She squirmed beneath him and started to rock against him joining his movements perfectly and he could feel her insides ready to fall apart. "Cum for me, Detective… Cry out my name, let go and cum for me… "

And she fell apart. Her vision blurred and darkened and her whole body fell into a forceful, jerking tremble. Her thick swollen folds clenched tightly around his fingers as she ground against him and he granted her his never subsiding thrusting fingers. In the explosion of her orgasm, she reached out to him, burying her left hand in his hair, firmly gripping, while her right clutched onto his wrist that reached to her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out his name, again and again, the force of her orgasm like a surprising thunderstrike with a wave of neverending rumbles of pleasure following along. She rocked against his fingers in a frenzy, the anger from before having dissolved and turned into a blazing furnace of raw desire.

When her trembles finally had stopped she felt him loosen his grip and remove his fingers from her depth, only to bring them up to her lips. Willingly she opened her mouth and made way for him, leaning forward and sucking in his slick digits. He groaned, lips closing in on hers before plunging into her mouth with eagerness and avidity, tasting her arousal along with her hot tongue in a breathless battle.

"Fuck…" he cursed in a hot gasp. "You taste like ambrosia…" His dark orbs shimmered, desire written all over them as they flickered over her plum swollen lips, glistening from their saliva and her juices. He pulled away his fingers from her mouth, trailing them teasingly down her body, leaving behind a thin wet trail until he brushed through her folds again.

"W-wait… I need a moment to-" Her voice failed her when both of his fingers returned to press into her dripping tightness. With another whimpering groan, she tugged at his hair, harder than before, drawing out a deep growl from him in return. She felt his head move and suddenly a her right breast was attacked from his wicked mouth, his teeth grazing and pulling at her hardened nipples before soothing them with sucks and his hot tongue. She thought she needed time to calm down from her orgasm, but this was like he was building a bridge right to the next one and pushed her along over it.

This was just the beginning and he relished in the knowledge of how blissfully ignorant she was. Flicking his tongue a last time he ran his it up along her collarbone and neck, until he reached her ear. "Get my cock out…" he whispered against the shell, his fingers inside her starting to slowly start to thrust again. She responded with a shiver and goosebumps appearing all over her, before he felt her reaching to open his pants. The expensive black fabric was pushed down over his butt from her shaking hands, while he did not stop his work on her pussy. Having one of her legs between his, he set his left knee onto the edge of the couch, giving Chloe better access to reach for his throbbing erection. "Yesss…" he groaned, eyes fluttering and jaw tensing as her hand wrapped around him.

She wanted to feel him, even more so now that she felt how thick and heavy he was in her hand. _Dear lord, he is thick..._ She had seen before how well endowed he was, but seeing him this hard was making her inner wires overload. "Fuck me… please…" she panted heavily, feeling as her walls relaxed around his fingers, more juices escaping her.

Lucifer purred, biting and nibbling at her earlobe as her hand tightened around him. "Mmm… not yet, Darling…" he responded lowly as he aligned his index finger, roughly thrusting inside her dripping heat, making her cry out and arch up against him. "Three," he growled, grinned darkly and waited as her pussy relaxed further around his fingers. "I told you… you can take more…" And then he changed the angle of his fingers.

Shocked from a mixture of new sensations, pleasant and unpleasant alike, she startled, let go of his cock and tried to wiggle away from him. She frowned and groaned, shivered and tossed around, not sure what was happening to her. "L-Lucifeeerrr…." she cried in a plea, trying to pull away, but his free hand slipped around her throat once again, pressing her down.

But the Devil merely smirked salaciously at her. "I suppose your douche of an ex never made you squirt before… Trust me, Detective." Lucifer breathed, lips parted from his own heavy panting. "You want this…" The small parts of discomfort washed away from her eyes and were replaced by curiosity. Of course it was. Because his Detective was a curious little minx, and a bloody naughty and delicious one as well. Watching her relax beneath him again, he started to move his three long fingers in a slow but firm pace, increasing his speed steadily.

She didn't know what to else to expect, than perhaps another orgasm like the one before. It certainly wasn't _this_. Her fingers reached out, trying to find an anchor, something to grip, something from him. She ended up digging her nails in his chest and shoulder, whimpering incoherent words of ecstasy as her body vibrated from small tremors rocking through her groin.

"Don't hold it back… Let it go…" he encouraged her with a moan, his left hand's fingers tightening again, harder than before, while his he increased his fucking motion with his right hand, feeling her relax more and more. "Yes… just like that…" His fingers were already dripping, but he knew she had so much more to give, her next orgasm so close. One more time, he increased his thrusts, fingers slurping and smacking, teasing at her floodgates and at last pushed her over the edge again.

She had never heard herself cry out in pleasure like that before. Nor had she ever felt this sensation before. Nor had her body ever poured itself out in an orgasm as if Lucifer had shaken a bottle of water and opened the cap. She felt her legs get sprinkled from her arousal and soon felt damp everywhere. Damp, spent and in absolute bliss.

"You wanted for me to fuck you, did you not, Detective? Well there's plenty of ways to do that… This was only the first." Lucifer's dangerously low and seductive voice murmured against her lips as he leaned in. Not giving her time to protest, he pulled his fingers out and stood up in front of her. Stepping out of his pants and underwear he quickly let his vest and shirt follow. Easily, he picked her shape up and carried her over into his bedroom, where he sat her down at the edge and splayed himself across the bed. He motioned for her to climb on top of him, licking his lips with a sly smirk. When she positioned herself above his rock hard shaft, he shook his head. "Turn around, suck it and I'll fuck your sweet mouth as much as you can handle. That's number two." He watched her lips part in surprise and anticipation. Oh he figured she would want his cock at least _somewhere _inside her. "My mouth is gonna be busy with way number three."

It was intoxicating. The way he lured her, the way he guided and commanded her, without making her do something she didn't approve of. The reasons as to what even had led her to be crawling on top of Lucifer in his bed, dripping wet in heat and hungrily dipping down to suck his impossibly hard and thickly veined member, were nonexistent anymore. She turned on top of him, and with a wanton moan leaned down, sucking him in as deep as her gag reflexes let her. He was even bigger to take in than she had first thought, but she was also up for the challenge. She felt his hands slide up her thighs, fingers crawling at her rear with a feral growl at her ministrations, alternating her speed, strength and motion on his length.

Her mouth was hot and wet, and he could tell she was a fever, spurred on to try and take him in as deep as she could. That thought alone almost made him burst, but he wanted to prolong his own release for the time being, relishing in her delicious naughtiness, she let him discover about her. Raising his head, he dipped up in between her legs and licked from her clit through her folds with one firm stroke, savouring her taste and he began to buckle his hips into her. Again he reached out with his tongue, flipping it greedily over her clit, sucking on it until he had her whimpering above him, and eventually trailed it up to her entrance, delving deep into her warm, wet sanctuary. And he was drinking his ambrosia of a goddess.

Groaning and humming into her, he drank her, feasted on her, took everything her body offered to him so freely, only seeking to be feeling that wonderful sensation again, that he had showed to her twice before. So he continued to devour her, while she took him in, closing around him and giving him the friction he sought. And she was good at it. Had anybody ever told her that?, he wondered. Bloody hell, she had skill. He had never been interested in a woman being able to fully take him in. Surely, the idea was hot and intriguing, but it was really more about the details. She alternated her moves and angles, not frantically, but just regularly enough to constantly have him pleasantly electrified. Her fingers added to it in all kinds of ways, sometimes teasing along his groin, scraping along his inner thighs, fondling his balls or firmly gripping his length and stroking him a few moments. It was absolutely _wicked_, he thought as he dove into her as deep as his tongue let him, before licking to her tight, wrinkled, little hole.

Chloe gasped and moaned, but also pulled away from him. "N...no…" she stuttered, eyes pressing shut as she felt his tongue lightly press against her. "Lucifer…!"

Leaning back down he hummed. "No? Hmmm… too bad… It would have been number four, you know… Maybe later..."

Suddenly, she turned around on top of him, palms pressing into the sheets next to his head as she lowered down and let her wet folds grind along his shaft. "How about we get to your favourite number, hm?" Leaning in to his lips, she tasting herself as she licked along his lips, begging for entrance.

Groaning out from her teasing move, he smirked, enjoying the wet friction she offered him. "Mmmm… such an eager, Detective…" He flicked out with his tongue, inviting her and letting her indulge in the taste of her arousal, while rolling them around, pinning her effectively beneath him. When she wiggled, Lucifer pulled his lips away from her, using his broad and heavy frame to hold her in place. "You wanted to ride me, you little minx? Too bad, because you begged me to fuck you like I would have done those girls in Lux. Meaning: You don't get to ride me." he breathed against her lips, before pulling away completely. Roughly he flipped her onto her stomach, resulting her letting out a surprised squeal. He let out another amused laugh at her little attempts of protest, even though they both knew exactly how much of a turn on it was for both of them. "On your fours." he commanded, eyes shimmering with a hint of mischief.

Her heart was thundering. His dirty talk was doing things to her she hadn't ever experienced before. Dan had always been so shy about trying out new things and during her time at Lucifer's penthouse this night, she was experiencing more sexual pleasures than during her whole marriage. She followed his order, biting her lip to hold back yet another moan when she felt his hands grip her hips. Oh she had fallen for his hands a long time ago, but now… knowing just _how_ talented he was with them, was enough to made her shiver. A sudden sting on her right buttcheek made her gasp, the pain surging through her and trembling excitement into her core, silently begging for more. As if he had been able to read her body's inner monologue (because maybe Lucifer actually could, right!?), her left side received an even harsher slap, this time making it impossible for her to hold back a high pitched groan.

"Oh yesss… Look how much you like a good punishment yourself, Detective. You certainly deserve it…" he purred, running his left hand up along her spine, till he reached her head. He combed into her long hair and gripped a handful of strands, while aligning himself behind her, his cock pressing at her entrance, but not yet past the threshold. "Your dress was such a sin… Shimmering dark red... So tight against your delicious curves… Drawing every man's attention… So alluring and tempting…" He leaned slightly over her, pulling her head back to make her arch against him, his breath tickling against her ear. "All I could think about was how I wanted to make you bend over… to lick along that lovely spine of yours..." he paused just briefly, his breathing ragged against her temple, and then, with one sharp thrust, he buried himself all way inside her, moaning at the sensation of her walls clenching down on his throbbing length. "And to fuck you from behind like this."

She cried out, her expression a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt him penetrate her, filling her to the brim, and, good _GOD_, he felt massive. The thought of having his thick, pulsing shaft embedded inside her was just adding to the fantastic feeling of him, spreading her, because she might have been wet and dripping like a waterfall from his ministrations, but his fingers had hardly been a preparation for _this_. Smiling in a sweet delirium, she groaned out his name, seeing for him to finally move. "Lucifeeerr… please… I need…"

"I know what you need, Detective… Let me give it to you…" he cooed, pushing her head back down onto the mattress. Reaching to her sides he then took hold of her arms, crossing them on her back, and holding her wrists against her lower back with the use of his left hand. Only then did he begin to thrust, and the Devil did give her everything, she wanted, everything she needed. And he took everything he craved, fucking her deep and hard, having her crying his name again and again. He brought her to the edge of another orgasm, feeling the base of his member, pulse and squirm, ready to release. "Cum on my cock, Detective. Cum hard on me and make me follow… I've got so much to give you…"

Her vision exploded in white and black dots, his thrusts becoming harder and more frantic with every second, and just like he had shown his skill with his fingers before, did he aim perfectly with each slam he made against her. Her body fell in an uncontrollable spasm, her fingers clenching, hands still pinned against her back with nowhere to escape and nothing to grip that it was maker her climax even harder to endure without screaming. She didn't scream, but she did cry out. Not only his name, but all kinds of lewd obscenities, spurring him on to fuck her harder through her orgasm, as her walls forcefully contracted around him.

And then _he _was the one to cry out. He cried out her name as he pound into her sinfully, addictive wet pussy, feeling her clenching down hard, trembling and squeezing him. And with that, he came hard, deep and a lot. He had felt the load having pooled inside him before, boiling and ready to spill, and now, finally he felt his release and it felt better than heaven itself. "Fuck... " he panted, slowing down his movements. Letting go of her hands he guided them to fully lay down, where he rolled onto his side, pulling her in to spoon, without slipping out of her.

Chloe trembled along, still highly aroused, but lightheaded from her orgasm, content however, that Lucifer made sure to take her close. She felt him still inside, strangely not softening after his release, but couldn't really pay it more attention. Reaching behind her, she gently took hold of his arm, pulling it around herself and snuggling back closer against him. "Lucifer?" she whispered, kissing his fingers lightly, smiling as she could still smell herself on him.

He rested his head above hers, tugging her in under his chin and burying his nose into her blond hair with a content huff. "Hmm?" He felt his heartbeat slow down and pulled her a little tighter, his body providing enough warmth for both of them to not shiver from the lack of blankets. _How did we end up here again?_, he suddenly wondered, a small smile of amusement on his lips.

She chewed on her lip, hesitating a moment before going on. "I'm sorry." Wanting to see his expression she pulled herself away just enough to turn around in his hold, and eventually looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I messed up earlier. I should have been more careful and not openly stared at you all the time… or the witness… And… I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

His right brow rose in surprise and perplexity as he listened to her intently. Suddenly his eyes wandered over her face, down along her neck and to her breasts before snapping back to look directly at her. "Well… I'm sorry as well. Your dressup got me utterly randy… but.. that's not an excuse. I should've focused on the door, not on you… which is a shame." He licked his lips, a smirk slipping up on them. "And... you didn't just call me an idiot, you know? You called me a _goddamn_ idiot." He held her gaze and watched as her expression faltered and she was blushing and looking away in shame. "But honestly… the _goddamn _was rather correct, so… I forgive you for the _idiot_." he resolved with a laugh and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Relieved Chloe smiled back. "And I forgive you for not paying enough attention to the door." she snickered, nuzzling into his neck. "But please… don't be sorry for looking at me." Dropping her voice to a seductive whisper, she brushed her lips up against his ear. "I love how you devour me with your eyes, staring directly into my sou-" She was surprised from Lucifer suddenly growling and rolling above her, his eyes wide, gazing at her wildly. "Yeah… just like _that_."

* * *

**A/N: How was that, hm? Sorry for any awkwardness during their time being angry at each other in the beginning. Still, hope some of your are happy with this, especially you, On the Darker Side, my dear presentee. **


End file.
